big_time_rush_magyarfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Malese Jow
Elizabeth Melise Jow 1991. február 18-án született, Tulsa, Oklahoma, USA-ban született. Amerikai színész és énekes. Karrier Kezdetek A fiatal lány tehetségére és szépségére már kiskorában felfigyeltek az emberek. Karrierjét mindössze két évesen kezdte, a Dallas bevásárlóközpontban, ahol a JCPenney nevű ruhacégnek dolgozott, mint gyerek modell. Később, a modellkedés után, mégis a színészi pálya mellett döntött. Először a "Barney & Friends" című sorozatban tűnt fel, ahol egy kisebb szerepet kapott. Még ugyanebben az évben, 1997-ben szerepelt a Dellaventura című sorozatban, de a nevét nem tűntették fel a szereplők között.1999-ben, Malese a McDonald's reklámarca lett. Itt fedezték fel a lány tehetségét a zene iránt, és innentől kezdte képezni a hangját is.2002-ben, feltűnt Ed McMahon "Next Big Star" című műsorában. A lány még csak 11 éves volt, mégis lenyűgözött mindenkit, és a negyedik helyig sikerült eljutnia. A verseny után nem kellett sokáig várnia, hiszen 2003-ban megkapta "Celeste" szerepét a "Garcia Brothers" című produkcióban, mely a Nickelodeon saját készítésű sorozata volt. Bár Malese csak egy részben játszhatott, a közönséget mégis lenyűgözte.2004-ben, szintén a Nickelodeon csatornánál,megkapta a divat megszállott, Geena Fabiano szerepét az "Unfabulous" című sorozatban. Ebben a produkcióban Malese együtt játszhatott Emma Roberts-el, aki Addie Singer-t alakította. A fiatal színésznőt többször jelölték a "Young Artist Award" díjra Geena Fabiano megformálásáért. A sorozatből három évadot rendelt be a csatorna, így az 2007-ben véget ért. Késöbbiekben 2007-ben, az "Unfabulous" után Malese feltűnt a Disney csatorna egyik sorozatában is. A "Wizards of Waverly Place-ben" szerepelhetett Selena Gomez mellet, mint Ruby Donahue. Ugyanebben az évben a fiatal színésznő megkapta első filmes szerepét. Felkérték hogy játsza el Quinn-t, a "Bratz: The Movie" című produkcióban. Szintén ebben az évben, szerepelhett egy televíziós filmben, a "Mother Goose Parade-ben".Egy évvel később, 2008-ban szerepet kapott a "The Young and the Restless" című sorozatban. Két epizód erejéig formálhatta meg Hannah karakterét.2009-ben a lány három epizód, és egy filmszerepet tudhatott magáénak. Feltűnt a "Hannah Montana" az "ICarly" és a "The Secret Life of the American Teenager" című produkciókban, az "Aliens in the Attic" családi filmben pedig Julie-t alakította. A filmben együtt játszott Ashley Tisdale-el, Austin Butler-el és Robert Hoffmannel. A filmet 2009 július 30-án mutatták be. Szintén ebben az évben, Malese feltűnt Mitchel Musso két videoklipjében, a "The Three R's -ben" és a "The In Crowd-ban". 2010-ben Malese ismét több szerepet tudhatott magáénak. A "The Social Network" című filmben játszhatta Alice szerepét, melyért négy díjra is jelölték. Továbbá eljátszhatta a "Leverage" című sorozatban Josie karaterét, majd szerepelhetett a népszerű "The Vampire Diaries"sorozatban, ahol Anna-t a vámpírlányt formálhatta meg. Ebben a sorozatban, az első és harmadik évadban is feltűnt , így összesen 18 epizód erejéig játszhatta el Anna-t. A komolyabb szerepek után, ismét visszatért a Nickelodeonhoz, hogy pár rész erejéig szerepeljen a "The Troop" című sorozatukban, mint Cadence Nash. Szintén 2010-ben, az ABC műssora tűzte a "You're So Cupid!" című filmet, Lauren Holly főszereplésével. A filmben Malese Megan-t játszotta, a fiatal magabiztos lányt. 2011-ben csatlakozott a "Big The Rush" csapatához a Nickelodeon csatornánál. A második évadtól játsza el "Lucy Stone" szerepét, később pedig a "Desperate Housewives" című sorozatban feltűnt mint Violet. 2012-ben Malese szerepet kapott a CW filmjében, a "Shelter"-ben. A fiatal színésznő Morgan szerepét kapta meg, a vad és fékezhetetlen lányét.A filmet Észak-Karolinában rögzítették , a producerei pedig J.J. Abrams és Mark Schwahn voltak. Szintén 2012-ben főszerepet kapott a "Immoral Prodigy" című horror filmben. A filmben Malese játsza Meredith-t, aki miután felébred a kómából, a barátai segítségével próbálja feldolgozni a történteket, és rájönnek, hogy az, aki megtámadta a lányt, még nem végzett velük. 2013-ban nyilvánosságra hozták, hogy a lány leszerződött Beth szerepére, a "Plastics" nevű produkcióban, melyet január 9-én kezdtek forgatni. 2013 februárjában Malese lett a házigazdája a The Vampire Diaries háttérműsorának, a TVD Re#ash-nek, melyet előtte Arielle Kebbel vezette. Még ugyanebben a hónapban kiderült, hogy a fiatal színésznő leszerződött a CW egyik új sorozatához, mely a Star-Crossed címet kapta. Malese a sorozatban Julia karakterét fogja megformálni. Bár Malese tehetségét már egész kiskorában felfedezték, a lány még nem adott ki önálló albumot. Rengeteg fellépésen, és rendezvényen bemutatta már csodálatos hangját, és szorgalmasan tölti fel feldolgozásait a youtube-ra. Hallhattuk már tőle Katy Perry dalát, a "California Girls-t" illetve Miley Cyrus-tól a "The Climb-ot", de feldolgozta már a Nirvana együttes egyik leghíresebb dalát mely a "Smells Like Teen Spirit" címet viseli. Kevesen tudják azonban, hogy Malese saját számokat is készített már el. Hivatalos myspace oldalára tölti fel ezeket a rajongók számára. A fiatal lány nagyon izgatott, hiszen már régóta tervezgeti a zenei életbe való belépést. Segítségére van, a híres producer és dalszövegíró PJ Bianco, aki olyan előadókkal dolgozott már együtt mint például a Jonas Brothers. Bár a fiatal lánynak már volt lehetősége fellépni Mitchel Musso-val élő közönség előtt, egy album kiadását még korainak érzi. Folyamatosan tanulja a zenei élet és az üzlet fortéjait, és bár gyorsan tanul, egyelőre még nem adott arról információt hogy a közel jövőben jelentetné meg debütáló albumát. Malese azt viszont elárulta, hogy a zenéi, amiket ír, mind nagyon közel állnak hozzá, és mindegyik az ő saját stílusa. Szívesen ír dalokat a szerelemről, a szakításól, és a barátságról. Érdekességek *Amikor még kisci volt sokat modellkedett *Jelenleg 14 száma elérhető *Malese azt mondja magáról hogy nagyon komoly, és régimódi tud lenni. *Nagyon szeret írni * Egyik kedvenc filmje a "ParaNorman" és hatalmas Claymation rajongó. * Keresztény *Kedvenc hobbija a vásárlás, szerinte ebbe semmi szégyelni való nincsen. *Kedvenc ruhadarabja a bőrdzseki *Imádja a kalapokat *2011 decemberében csináltatta meg első tetoválását, mely a jobb csuklóján található "Que Sera Sera" felirat. Malese elmondta a rajongóknak, hogy ez a tetoválás nagyon sokat jelent számára. A "Que Sera Sera" angol fordításban azt jelenti hogy "Whatever Will Be, Will Be". A fiatal lány elárulta, hogy személyes jelentése is van ennek a pár szónak. Mikor még fiatal volt, a nagymamájánál alzheimer kórt diagnosztizáltak. Nem sokkal később, a nagymamája már sem őt, sem pedig a testvéreit nem ismerte meg. Egy nap, mikor a nappaliba kísérték át Malese nagymamáját, a lány meghallotta, hogy a "Que Sera Sera" című dalt énekli. *Van három kutyája, Chloe , Princess és Apollo. Ezen kívül van még két kaméleonja, és két macskája. *Kedvenc étele a sushi. *Szeret fotózásokra járni, mert szerinte olyan, mintha vásárolna Malese Jow képek 2004 Malese.jpg|2004 2006 Malese.jpg|2006 2007 Malese.jpg|2007 2008 Malese.jpg|2008 2009 Malese.jpg|2009 2010 Malese.jpg|2010 2011 Malese.jpg|2011 2012 Malese.jpg|2012 2013 Malese.jpg|2013 malese-jow-nationalist-magazine-may-2014-issue_4.jpg|2014 Forrás:http://starity.hu/sztarok/malese-jow/eletrajz/ http://starity.hu/sztarok/malese-jow/eletrajz Kategória:Színésznő Kategória:Énekesnő Kategória:BTR sorozat szereplői Kategória:Nők